


Recommended by Nico

by my_favorite_sandwich



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_favorite_sandwich/pseuds/my_favorite_sandwich
Summary: Will would love to meet a certain brown-eyed bookseller -- if only he could stop being a disaster for a minute.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88
Collections: Solangelo Auctober 2020





	Recommended by Nico

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd try this AUctober 2020 thing...

“Hey Will — why don’t you take your lunch break now and be back at 12:30 to help out Mrs. Sutton?” Piper says with a mischievous sparkle in her eye. “She requested her favorite therapist by name.”

Will takes a deep breath trying not to roll his eyes at being assigned his most problematic client, “Sure thing, Pipes.”

Will had recently started a job his friend Piper’s wellness studio doing light therapy — some bodywork, using a foam roller, helping guide stretches. It’s a great job for a medical student. He gets to put some of his training to work while chatting up a lot of different people. Most of his clients fall into two groups: gym rats looking to release tense muscles and older people looking for relief from arthritis and pain. Occasionally he gets flirtatious comments from his clients, men and women alike, but Mrs. Sutton takes it to a whole new level, making suggestive comments and obscene sounds, arching her back like she expects his session to have a happy ending. While he’s generally an equal opportunity dater, all he can think is…no thank you.

But he can worry about Mrs. Sutton later. Now he needs to figure out lunch. He didn’t have time to pack anything this morning and he’s still not all that familiar with the neighborhood. He walks to a nearby chain he’s passed a couple of times and buys pre-packaged sandwich and a bottle of water and wanders around the block looking for a park bench or empty spot to sit down and eat. It’s cool out, he probably should be wearing a jacket, and a little too early for most people to be lunching, so he finds a spot easily and people-watches as he munches on his ham and cheese. Despite trying to eat slowly, in 10 minutes his sandwich is gone and he still has 45 minutes left until his appointment. He drops his trash in a nearby receptacle and meanders down the main road towards some of the retail spots nearby. He turns down a small street and peers in the old store front windows until he gets to one with a giant gold Pegasus painted on the window — a promo for some new fiction book coming out based on Greek Gods by the looks of it. Intrigued, he pushes open the wooden door to the store.

Will is over 6 feet tall so he almost has to duck to get through the small opening of the old shop. The inside is warm and cheery and smells of coffee, warm sugar and old books, a welcome respite from the brisk weather. He browses the new releases, then looks over the best sellers and staff recommended books. Someone named Cecil suggests a biography from a famous comedian. A tag with the name Lacy recommends a cookbook that looks interesting…if he cooked, and a Nico is recommending an LGBTQ fiction book about best-friends named after philosophers. He continues wandering until he finds his favorite section — the science books. He's always known he wanted to be a doctor and has always gravitated toward topics most people consider dry or boring. Oddly enough, he spots a tag in front of a single book about forensic science, another recommendation from Nico. He smiles appreciating a kindred weirdo.

He wanders deeper into the store until he reaches the kids section and sees an end-cap with the Greek book from the front window. He thumbs through a copy when he hears a low voice behind his shoulder, “Can I help you find anything?”

Not even looking up, he says automatically, “No thanks, I’m just looking around,” and continues flipping through the hard-bound book.

The honeyed voice continues, “It’s in the kid section, but the whole series is pretty good…if adventure and fantasy are your thing.”

“Mmm… I’m usually more of a textbook kind of guy actually. If I’m feeling especially sassy I might read a little poetry, but I do like a good Greek myth,” he explains and finally looks up at the bookseller. It’s a mistake, because one look into beautiful brown eyes shakes Will’s equilibrium and he stumbles back into one of the neatly stacked piles of books, which, like well-placed dominos, knocks over a cardboard cutout, which topples another artistic pile and more books scatter across the bookstore floor.

For a moment Will can only stare helplessly at the havoc and gawk with his mouth hanging open, his hands nervously combing through his blonde curly hair. When his senses return he starts blathering, “Oh…oh god…oh, I’m so sorry,” then drops to the ground in an effort to avert his rapidly reddening face…and to rectify the mess he’s made of the kids’ section.

“It’s really okay,” Brown-Eyes says with a half-smile, “it’s one of the hazards of having precariously stacked book piles littering the floor.”

“I’m such a klutz,” Will stammers knocking over another small pile as he awkwardly scurries across the ground retrieving books.

“Honestly — it’s no problem,” Brown Eyes says, looking more amused by the frantic blonde in front of him than upset at the mess. “Just leave it. I can take care of it.” And then after a beat he chuckles, “I fear the damage you might cause if you continue to help.”

“I _am_ just making this worse,” he confesses slumping dejectedly on the floor. “I’m so sorry.” Then glances at his watch, “Crap, I’m going to be late for my 12:30 appointment.” He gives a look of apology as he jumps up and gives an awkward wave then runs out of the shop…not stopping until he’s right outside his work.

Mrs. Sutton’s pornographic performance doesn’t even register today because he’s too busy replaying his earlier humiliation over…and over…and over in his head, his face heating each time as he remembers the specifics of his bookstore visit; the crashing, the undignified crawling, his sad getaway, refusing to believe he just embarrassed himself so completely in front of a beautiful boy.

——

A week later and Will is still randomly slapping his forehead in disbelief when he remembers the humiliating encounter at the bookstore. As much as he wants to put the whole episode behind him, he can’t stop thinking about big brown eyes and a smooth melodic voice.

Against his better judgement, he decides to meander by the bookstore. His justification; no trip can be as embarrassing as his last trip. That’s just statistics.

This time he is going in prepared. This time he has a goal: looking for a book for his younger sister’s birthday. He’s not sure what kind of book he’s looking for, but he knows he’s going to need a lot of assistance from Brown-Eyes.

He takes a deep breath and opens up the wooden door again, letting the comforting smell calm his nerves.

He looks for the messy mop of dark hair, but instead a petite blond girl calls out from behind the register, “Hi, I’m Lacy. How can I help you?” giving him a huge smile. He scans the bookstore but doesn’t see small dark and handsome and he curses to himself for not having a contingency plan in Brown-Eyes’ absence. He slumps his shoulders in defeat and warily heads toward the blond.

If possible, she amps up her smile even more, “Is there anything in particular you are looking for?” Biting her lower lip suggestively — a move he’s certain he’s seen from Mrs. Sutton.

“Ummm…I’m looking for a book for my 15 year-old sister.“

She leads him to the young adult section, touching his arm intermittently to guide him or to make a point. She pulls a few books out and then gets really close to explain that, “this one is a love story with vampires and werewolves,” or “this one is about a couple of high school lovebirds who have cancer.” He’s not sure if he should abort his mission, but instead decides to just get a book. His sister’s birthday is really coming up after all.

He grabs the love story about cancer patients and moves to the register hoping to put an end to this horrible charade and Lacy proceeds through the checkout process.

“I think your sister will really like this. I’m happy to recommend more books if she does,” she enthuses and Will gives her a half-hearted smile.

He’s putting his credit card back in his wallet when when a dark head appears from the back and smooth voice says, “Hey Lacy…I can take over here if you want to go on break.”

She gives him a stern look and says curtly, “Later Nico, I’m in the middle of helping a customer.” Then looks up at Will shyly through her hair.

Nico. So Brown Eyes’ name is Nico, the person who recommended gay fiction and a science book. In his excitement over this new news, Will promptly knocks over a display of novelty pens with his elbow, groaning inwardly as he rights it, grabs his book, smiling uncomfortably and bolts toward the door…again almost running from the store.

Lacy calls out to his back, “Come back soon!”

He can hear her shrill voice shouting at Nico between his thudding heartbeat as he ducks through the door.

——

“Piper,” Will moans, “it’s so unfair. I transform into awkward and uncoordinated the moment this guy enters my consciousness. What do I do?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Will. You’re always awkward and uncomfortable.” She laughs as he flips her off. “Just talk to him.”

“I’m such a disaster. I go in and leave carnage in my wake. Next time I might…kill him or something,” he laments dramatically.

“So there’s going to be a next time?” Piper says knowingly.

Will knows there’s going to be a next time. He feels like a total creeper, but he can’t just leave things like this. He can’t live knowing that this beautiful possibly gay boy with a honey voice and an appreciation of forensics — exists and he didn’t give it his best shot. It takes about a week to block out most of the uncomfortable flashbacks and on one of his lunchtime walks he finds himself on the bookstore’s now-familiar street. Gold glints from the window and soon he’s pressing his face close trying to see inside. He scans around at the now-familiar interior of the store looking for Nico when he sees him pop up from behind the register. He’s bopping his head in time to some music Will can’t hear, his dark hair messy and in his eyes. He’s wearing a stretched out sweater with holes and despite his disheveled appearance, the boy is beautiful. He has sharp cheekbones, rosy lips and when he brushes his hair out of his face he sees those big brown eyes he can’t seem to get out of his mind. His movements are quick and graceful. Will guesses he’s caused very few bookstore disasters.

Suddenly the door beside him bursts open and Lacy pops out of the store, “Hey you! You came back! Why wait outside? Come in…” she says grabbing his hand and dragging toward the door. Will smiles apologetically, digging his feet in, “I was thinking about coming in — but I really don’t have time to stay. Got to get back to work. I’ll see you soon,” he says and retreats toward his office, but not before taking one last glance inside as brown eyes looks in his direction.

——

It’s lunch time again and once again he’s wandering the neighborhood around his office. He pops in a gift store and lingers outside of a cupcake shop and once again finds himself at the narrow bookstore street. He can see the pegasus glinting on the window as he has an internal dialogue. His self-respect is fighting valiantly against lust -- but he knows he can’t go over there. One embarrassing situation is chance, two is unlucky, three is the universe telling him that beautiful brown-eyed boys with interesting taste in books isn’t in the cards for him this time. He’s just about to step away from the store when he hears someone call from behind him, “She’s in the store now if you want to go in.”

Will turns to see Nico behind him looking like a dream in skinny black jeans and a thick black sweater — cheeks pink from the cold. Then he realizes that he’s been spoken to and hasn’t answered and squeaks out a “Huh?”

Nico tries again, “Lacy. She’s working in the store right now if you are wondering.” He gives a small smile, “Or you could continue stalking her from the corner.” Will thinks he’d like to see that smile again.

Suddenly he pulls himself together. He realizes that this is his moment. It’s now or never. “Ummm…I know it’s really creepy standing out here…but actually it’s you I’ve been trying to muster the courage to talk to,” he pauses, “or stalk…I suppose same difference.” He shrugs and looks down, bracing himself for the response. When he dares to look up, big brown eyes are even bigger and beautiful pink lips are parted in shock.

Of course he got this wrong. “I’m so, so sorry…I should have just listened to all the signs telling me in so many ways that this isn’t a good idea…”

Suddenly panic crosses Nico’s face, “No! Don’t go. I’m Nico.” Another smile crosses Nico’s face and Will relaxes a bit and returns one of his own.

“I’m Will.”

“So,” Nico starts, “why didn’t you say anything in the store?”

“Ummm…which time? I think embarrassment at the lengths I took the term ‘hot mess’ kind of took over.”

“Well at least part of that is right…” Nico mumbled mostly to himself, then added, “Maybe we could meet for lunch tomorrow…in a non-cluttered venue?”

——

The next time Will enters the bookstore a week later, he walks in confidently. He sees Lacy perk up and head his direction and he gives her a quick wave, but makes a b-line to the register where he sees familiar dark hair and brown eyes.

“I’m looking for something in the romance genre…” Will teases.

“Oh I’ve got a recommendation for that,” Nico replies leaning over the counter and giving him a chaste-yet-lingering kiss that leaves Will breathless and grasping the counter lest he embarrass himself yet again.


End file.
